


Comfort in the Silence

by Bladewolf913



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladewolf913/pseuds/Bladewolf913
Summary: Can the scarred ninja learn to trust?This is my very first fanfiction so it is not the greatest. I am still discovering my writing style, so this may seem like a wrote my thoughts write onto the paper.I might continue this eventually or turn it into a one-shot series.
Relationships: Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Comfort in the Silence

Comfort in the Silence  
Snake-Eyes was well aware that his current behavior was irrational at best, and everyone around him knew it as well. His behavior shifted a week after the new recruits had been selected and a certain prodigy by the name of (y/f/n) (y/l/n) had been assigned to alpha team. It wasn’t because of a lack of skill or irritating personality that had the black-clad ninja avoiding her like a plague. It was because she was one the few people who was able to see through the metaphorical mask he used. She saw him for who and what he was. This thought unnerved him because in his entire life only four people were able to get close to him, and even then it took them years to understand him. How on earth did a rookie straight from the academy, of all people accomplish what Scarlett herself hasn’t despite all the years of friendship they had. After hours of mindless wandering unseen through the base, the silent and troubled man found himself on the surface, with nothing but miles of desert sand in every direction. Here he finally settled down to meditate. Unbeknownst to him, another shadow would soon join him, but this time he would not run.  
…  
(Y/c/n) was standing in the kitchen waiting for a pot of water to boil for her tea. She used this time to review the day’s events. Both Scarlett and Duke were baffled by Snake-Eyes’ sudden disappearance from the training grounds. But to (y/c/n) it was no mystery. She had always had an uncanny ability to read people, one of the main reasons she was selected for alpha team, though her skills as a hand-to-hand combat specialist were not to be underestimated. She analyzed the ninja that has captivated her attention. Snake had lived in the shadows for so long, that for someone to suddenly shine a light on his existence was a culture-shock for him. To her, it seemed natural for the ninja to retreat to a safe distance where he could analyze the situation. Slowly sipping her tea, she decided upon her next course of action  
…   
The young rookie quietly made her way through the base to the one place she could think for a ninja to disappear to, the barren desert surface. Snake heard her approach, but made the decision to stay put. He didn’t even twitch as she silently sat down keeping just enough distance between them so as not to violate his space. He observed her out of his peripheral vision. In the moonlight she had a serene almost ethereal look but it was darkened by something he did not expect to see on her face. Sadness. No, not the trivial sadness of hurt feelings. This was the type that ran deeper than an aquifer, the type that takes years for someone to learn to hide. The sadness of loss… of pain… of grief. He realized that she wasn’t a threat, but something else, something…comforting. She must have sensed his thoughts because she turned her head to look at him with a quizzical expression that faded into a soft smile. She cautiously inched toward him, and he responded by gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder. As they sat enjoying the beauty of the sky and tranquility of the desert night they each realized that even though pain is the most destructive force known to man, it is also the strongest connector.


End file.
